I Give Up
by xMrsEmmaMorgensternx
Summary: This is the story when Zoey chooses Kalona.


**I give up**

**Well hi! This is my first fanfic and it's about the House of Night series. ZoeyxKalona. This story idea came from ****AlarataraWitchIce**** and she didn't continue with the story, so I did. So the first chapter is from her with tweaks from me then I will continue. This will be the only A/N so Enjoy! **

Zoey circled the fallen angel, the Nephilim, with deadly intent. Her teeth were bared in a very vampyre-like way.

"Let. Them. Go." Zoey hissed through her teeth as menacingly as she could.

Kalona grinned, his white teeth flashing in the night. He had both his arms held out; one hand on Stark's throat, and one in an unconscious Heath's hair. Stark was even more pale than usual, and that scared Zoey. Stark's hands raked uselessly at Kalona's steel grip.

"Let them go now, Kalona!" Zoey snarled, sliding into a couch. "Or I'll hit you with everything I have!"

"Now, now, Zoey." Kalona laughed. His face was the picture of ease, but there was malice in his amber eyes. "If you throw anything at me, my hand might accidentally slip. Your poor friend Stark could be gone with just a twist of my hand."

Zoey froze, the answering hiss sinking back down into her throat.

Zoey then realized what trouble this really was. Kalona wasn't going to let Heath and Stark go just because he was obsessed with her. He wanted something this time.

He wanted Zoey.

Stark was turning blue, and he suddenly fell limp.

"Your friend Stark cannot hold on much longer, Zoey. I would make a decision fast, unless you want him to be destroyed. In which case I could be extremely useful." Kalona's eyes glinted.

Zoey felt sick to her stomach that Kalona would actually be overjoyed at the thought of killing a person. Let alone the person that had pledged himself to Zoey as her warrior. A hopelessness engulfed Zoey immediately, along with anger she didn't think herself capable of.

I can't win…

Stark and Heath don't deserve to die…they don't deserve this…

"I give up." Zoey stopped pacing and sank to her knees. She firmly planted her hands on the ground and closed her eyes. Drawing strength from the elements around her.

Maybe I could…no, no that wouldn't work…but how can I get them away from him…? Without sacrificing my freedom…? There's no way…

"What was that, Zoey?" Kalona grinned, his eyes flashing like stop lights.

"I said I give up. There's no way I can save both of them and make you leave at the same time. I give up." Zoey moaned.

"Oh. So you want me to kill them or-"

"No. Leave them alive. Please, Kalona," Zoey pleaded desperately with the fallen angel, "just leave them alive."

Leave them, take me instead. It seemed so cliché.

"Alright then." Kalona dropped Stark, who took in a deep breath, but remained unconscious. "They will be taken as hostages for your good behaviour. Children, take them away!"

Without even the slightest pause after Kalona's words, four Raven Mockers descended from the sky. Two carried Heath away, into the night, and two more followed with Stark dangling between them. Zoey was horrified

"Zoey…"

Zoey felt a chilling hand run through her hair. She shivered. A strong arm encompassed her shoulders and pulled her up to her feet.

Cool fingers ran up her neck, toward her hairline, and laced tightly into her hair, tugging at the roots.

Kalona's sweet breath washed over her face. She opened her eyes, but looked down. His melting amber eyes were way too tempting.

Sometimes, Zoey, giving up can be a very good decision." Kalona breathed in her ear, and proceeded to bite down on her earlobe gently

Zoey moaned.

But giving up isn't enough for me." Kalona murmured. "You must agree with what I am proposing. You must say yes. Say that you'll be mine.

Kalona's arm, encircling her waist and the other wound in her hair, trapped her in place. As if his petrifying voice wouldn't.

Zoey's knees felt like jelly.

"I-I…" Zoey choked out through a tight throat. She swallowed, and then thought of Heath and Stark. Kalona would kill them… "Yes. I-I'll be…y-yours."

Kalona spun her around, pressed his lips to hers, and tugged a bit more at Zoey's hair.

And Zoey gave in.

She melted against Kalona and actually kissed him back. She raised her arms and ran them through Kalona's silky black hair.

Kalona pulled backwards from Zoey, breathing heavily. Zoey whimpered

"We shall leave at once." Kalona muttered to Zoey

He spread his huge black wings and took his hand from Zoey's hair. He wrapped both his arms around her waist, and the two were lifted into the sky.

Zoey didn't care. She felt empty, but heated with desire. There was nothing else that mattered. Heath, Stark, and Eric were nothing but distant memories. Though the love from her Goddess shone through the haze. She hasn't given up on me...

Kalona and Zoey, the fallen angel and his High Priestess, melted into the night sky, becoming, to the people of the ground world, nothing but shadow and evil.


End file.
